The Epic Adventures of the French Horns
by darkrae52334
Summary: this is a takeoff of lotr, based on my own characters: In a world where bad music rules, 5 brave french horns set out to... well actually they just add to the bad music so nm. my first story, be nice? rated t just in case
1. Many Meetings

for background info i play the french horn so i'm not THAT randomly crazy! 4 different people wrote the different chapters so it could seem really random... ok it WILL be random. and this is definantly based off original charactersin different situations, but the main plot is the same as lord of the rings just w/ a tiara. some situations have also been altered a little... ok maybe a lot! don't even ask alright? my first story i've had the guts to post so don't TOTALLY shoot me down pleaz? i have better ones i promise! alright i'll shut up now.

Chapter 1

"The enemy is here" Amber whispered to herself from behind the bush. She watched as a whole army of English Horn players marched simultaneously into the clearing in front of her. 'Curse you English!' Amber thought. How DARE they invade her woods! These were HER woods! Croutching down further into the shrub, she watched them set up camp in French territory. She grunted as some took out swords, some daggers, and some bows and arrows. Orcs and Uruk-hai. Normally Amber would have just jumped out of the woods and pulled some ninja moves and taken them down, but there were too many.

"I have to warn everyone else!" She whispered outloud to herself. Why she would whisper outloud to herself is a mystery, but she does it because she's Amber.

And with that she turned and ran through the woods towards Colby, the town in which she lived and the capital of the French Horn world. Also the town where all the misfits went, like the centaurs, who didnt have enough to make their own nation. Running was Amber's thing. She could run fast and far. There was a reason she was the scout, and its very simple. She's a werewolf. Well adapted, fast, and can fight for herself (and the tail always adds an extra edge in battle, its like three hands!) she's the perfect candidate.

---------------------------------

Coral was training. She was ALWAYS training. That's what witches do. Although they like to think of themselves as mages, makes them sound less ominous. Although Coral CAN be pretty ominous if you get her mad. She just might kick you out of her team. Although she's not the leader...

"Coral that's not right! Place your palm face UP and then you might get it right!" McCrab, her teacher, screamed at her.

"Geez Cora get it right!" Marcie said smiling. "You know I bet I could do better then that!"

"Right I bet you can" Courtney snarled, trying YET again to succeed in creating her green magic bolt.

"You know bumper butt I fell out of a tree yesterday. It was traumatic! But I'm not hurt so it's all okay..." Marcie continued.

" O thank god you're ok." Coral said somewhat sarcastic

"I know it was really close I fell off the very top of the tree and landed like this." Marcie contorted her body to show how she landed on the ground, missing Cora's sarcasm.

Suddenly Cora stopped for a second and thought. After a long while of thinking she said, "Marcie how the heck did you manage to hit the ground, your a pixie for Christ's sake just flap your wings and fly!"

"Yea I didn't think of it. But oh my gosh you wanna here something cool?" Marcie asked.

"No" Cora answered, STILL concentrating on the green bolt.

"So i was going to the Faerie infirmary the other day and I saw this HUGE giant and he was HOTT! So i went up to him and started out 'I think you're like 12 times my height but your hott wanna have dinner?' and it was so fun! Do you think it will work out between us?" Marcie asked hurridly.

Cora, not listening whatsoever, finally got her green bolt to work and stay. "YES!" she yelled!

"Really? Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Marcie buzzed around by Cora's ear. "You wanna come with me tonight to meet him?"

Suddenly Cora realized what was going on. "No, and stop buzzing in my ear! Why are you even here? You don't look like a mage."

"Because I'm keeping you company!" Marcie exclaimed.

"Well I don't need company, you're kicked out of this building!" Cora said, frustrated.

"But I..."

"No, you're kicked out. Just go!" Cora said. Vines came up out of the ground and grabbed Marcie around the waist. And pulled her out the door.

"Oh, Okay I'll just wait outside for you then!" Marcie yelled from beyond the door.

'Finally', Cora muttered 'some peace to concentrate.' She summoned a garden of flowers all around her to help her concentrate. There. Peace, Quiet, and Tranquillity. Just then a fire mage set all her flowers up in 5 foot flames. And rocketed away laughing.

"Hey! Hey! No!" Cora yelled after him. 'I give UP!' She thought and walked out the door.

"So about meeting me and warren next week!" Marcie piped up. Cora kept walking.

"I thought I said no." Cora said. "Shouldn't you try to find someone your own size?"

"His heart is just as big as mine and that's all that matters!" Marcie said excitedly!

"I'm sure it is" Cora said. Suddenly a spontaneous gust of wind blew Cora's hair in her face and her long elegant lime green dress under her slippers. She slipped and fell flat on her face on the cobblestone sidewalk.

"HAHAHA... that was... AHAHAHAHHA... so funny! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Marcie laughed. Cora stood and brushed herself off.

"Hey, that wind wasn't natural. It was probably a wind mage who caught me off gaurd." Cora defended.

"HAHAHAHA thats just hahahahahaha an excuse" Marcie continued to giggle. Cora just continued to walk. Suddenly the town bell rang, calling everyone who wanted to come to the town center for a meeting. They only used it in emergencies.

"Come on" Cora said.

"Where are we going?" Marcie asked, STILL GIGGLING.

"Town center COME ON!" Cora repeated and summoned a large leaf below her to transport her to center. Just as she was zooming off she grabbed one of Marcie's four wings.

"Hey!" Marcie exclaimed and with that was pulled to the town center.

--------------------------------

Chloe took her seat at the town center. She was dressed in a simple light blue long sleeve shirt and jeans. Her glasses made her noticeable yes, but she had one other defining feature. She had wings. Huge white, beautiful wings. But currently they were folded up. She look up to the back of the room with the sign "Giant Section" on it. She was currently sitting in the average section. While there was also a "hoofed section" (for centaurs and such) and a "Faerie Section" for the small people. Time seemed to pass by really slowly during the whole meeting. She heard everything she needed to know in the first 5 minutes, but somehow the elf up front found a way to drag it out for 2 hours. But Chloe wasn't one for talking when someone else was so she sat quietly.

She glanced around the room. On the other side there was a goblin digging through the floor. How odd. Another look revealed an earth mage girl talking to what seemed to be an air mage girl while the pixie on the earth mage's shoulder appeared to be talking too... but to who? She didn't know what the elf was talking about but a peasant looking person was now up front too. Maybe she was a cave girl? Chloe herself was one of a kind. Cloe is a fallen angel. She was a proud Cherubim, keeper of stars and the moon. However she was banished for...

"...please raise your hand now." The elf said. Unlike common belief, elves were not short, but they were quiet crazy and most had a job as a comedian. Well, except this elf. But he probably could if he wanted to. Obeying his command, Chloe raised her hand.

"Great! Come on down and I'll give you a briefing." Wait... what? She thought. She looked around. Cave-girl, the earth mage, the pixie and a girl in a black cape were all going down. 'Oh great, what did I just get myself into?' She muttered while going down to the front of the room.

---------------------------------

Rachel made her way to the front. Why are there so many people in my WAY! She thought. Just then she accidentally tripped over a centaur's foot (hoof?) and fell right onto of someone else.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Ah don't worry about it. I'm used to getting fallen on!"

"Um... right..." Rachel said. Ok this girl's kinda weird.

"Are you going down front?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Rachel said straightening out her cape.

"Me too! We can go together. It could be like... A PARTY! Oh yea and I'm Amber by the way."

"Uh hi i'm Rachel."

"Sweet we can be like pirate homies together!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yea i'll leave the pirating up to you." Rachel said monotonusly.

"Fine but your missing out!" Amber teased. Rachel quickly decided that although Amber was... well... strange, she thought she could get along with her good enough for the journey. Finally, they made it to the front. The elf stood there along with a pixie, an earth mage, and an... angel?

"Welcome all of you and I'm glad you volunteered for this! I'm going to brief you on your mission. I'm Richmond by the way! Nice to meet you all. If I could have your names please?"

"Amber"

"Rachel"

"Marcie"

"Chloe"

"Coral"

"Thank you. Now we have one question for you and if you don't give us a good answer you can't go." Richmond said. Rachel glanced nervously over toward the angel (Chloe?) who glanced nervously back. "Don't worry, it's not that hard. Well it's not that easy either. It's like calculus." Marcie started to fly away. "Well no actually its more like algebra. Well, algebra 2 anyways. It's having a good answer that's the hard part." Rachel glanced and Amber who gave her a look somewhere between a laugh and constipation. Amber had BETTER not be constipated. "What skills do you have to ensure the success of this mission? And we'll start with you, Coral." Everyone looked over at Coral.

"Okay, well... I'm a well trained earth mage. Need I say more?" Coral added.

"No not particularly. Chloe?"

"I'm a fallen angel. I have a flame sword and I know how to use it and I have wings." She said. Rachel must have been staring because Chloe waved and said hi to her when she was done.

"Good, good. Amber?"

"I'm a werewolf" Amber said casually, while everyone took a step away from her. She was used to it though, even when she didn't tell them she was a werewolf every always stepped away from her when she tried to talk to them!

"Ok. Rachel?"

"I'm an archer and I know how to use a spear!" Rachel said

"Alrighty then thats, unique. But you all passed. If I could have you two," he pointed at Amber and Cora, "go over there and you two," he pointed at Chloe and Rachel, "go over there. And that's five!"

"Yea that's only four of us Richmond!" Amber teased. "2+2 is 4, not five." Richmond laughed and corrected his mistake. "wait what about me?" Marcie said. Richmond looked around wildly until he saw Marcie. "What skills can you bring, just wonderin?"

"I can do some magic!" Marcie exclaimed. Richmond sighed "whatever" he said. "Now you guys, play me something on your french horn. After all, that's what we are!" All five of them looked at each other. Amber burst out laughing. "I guess I'm not goin then guys!" she said. Chloe gave her a puzzling look. "Why not?". "Cuz i can't play!" So all five took their auditions and he said they all passed and left for a few minutes. There was awkward silence till he came back.

"Here you go" he said and gave them all a book. "What's this?" Rachel asked.

"Something you need to show those english horns whose better!" Richmond exclaimed! Chloe examined the cover.

"How to Play the Right Notes for Dummys ?" Chloe asked. Amber and Rachel burst out laughing and fell over and rolled on the ground.

"Right..." Richmond said. "well if you guys have any questions Amber knows what's happenin. Don't forget, team leader act like it and lead noblely..." Marcie started buzzing around.

"Oh can I be team leader! Let me be team leader!" She said excitedly.

"No Amber is your team leader." Richmond stated. "And don't forget to listen to each other and give the French Horns a good name. You shall be known as the Fellowship of the Tiara.You can leave in an hour. Good luck!" And with that he left. The five looked at each other.

"Let's do what we always do!" Amber yelled. Giving Rachel a weird look, but Rachel understood.

"What's that! A slumber party?" Marcie asked excitedly.

"No, until the gate opens for us we have to do what we always do!" Amber said, now just teasing Marcie.

"No tell me what it is! What are we gunna do?" Marcie whined.

"Practice our French Horns!" Rachel exclaimed while laughing with Amber! And with that they all pulled out their french horns and began to practice.


	2. On the Road

alright guys i dont' even know if anyone is reading this seeing as i got ZERO reviews so i'm gunna stick up chapter 2 and if i dont' get any reviews i'm not even going to bother with the rest even tho i've written them already. PLEAZ review?

Chapter 2

"So Amber, what's our mission?" Marcie asked.

"Well first there's one thing you should all know. You could very well die on this mission. But I think Richmond said that in his presentation." Amber explained. "So there's this "One Tiara" that was found in Colby in Eriador. It's evil. It brought around the Great War of 2318 of the 1st age..."

"Wait was that in 2318?" Marcie asked.

"Um yea it was." Amber replied. "anyway**_s_** our mission is to throw the tiara into the fires of Mount Death, the volcano in which it was created by Lord Salmon. There are other tiara's out there, but they are not plagued by evil. This tiara is evil, and when Lord Salmon was 'killed' his spirit attached itself to the tiara and lives on inside it. Whichever of us carries it, you cannot put it on. Or his servants will find us. So we must decide, which of us is the strongest and can carry such a burden?" She concluded. Rachel giggled.

"I think that is the most serious speech you have ever given and probably ever will give!" She proclaimed.

"O yea and were suppose to stay off the roads because for some reason during the day the black riders obey the traffic rules and don't leave the road. So yeah." Amber concluded... again. Cora stepped forward, looking as if she was in a trance.

"How could something so beautiful be evil?" Cora asked.

"I dunno it just IS." Amber said tensely.

"Let me carry it. I'm a mage. I am powerful, i'll take good care of it." Cora stated. Chloe jumped in-between Cora and Amber and spread her wings out as far as they could go (which was twice her height).

"No, you are too mentally weak." Chloe stated simply.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Cora asked suddenly out of her trance.

"No I'm just saying you cant stand this burden." Chloe explained.

"I dunno I just listen to Chloe, she's the smart one." Rachel said sounding like a huge slacker, which she kinda was. Marcie was getting bored with this conversation. Although she did like to get to know everyone! Now if only Warren was here, life would be so much better.

"Chloe, you're an angel aren't you?" Amber asked.

"No, not anymore. I was banished." Chloe said.

"Well were you banished for being evil?" Marcie asked.

"No no no!" Chloe said, taken aback.

"Well then I say you carry the tiara!" Rachel stated. Cora glared at both Rachel and Chloe, her famous, evil glare.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Chloe said, surprised. She took the tiara from Amber and put it in her front jeans pocket.

"Ok onward!" Amber cheerfully said. Then her smile slowly faded. "wait, how do we get there?"

"Ummmmmmmm..."

"I think we should go back and find Warren, I'm sure he knows how to get there!" Marcie buzzed in Amber's ear.

"Who's Warren?" Rachel asked confused.

"Marcie's boyfriend." Cora responded.

"Marcie has a boyfriend?" Rachel said, and in response got a bunch of surprised stares. "I was just wondering! I wasn't being sarcastic or anything!"

"Yea he's a giant." Cora said.

"A giant?" Amber questioned. Tried to keep a straight face and failed miserably and burst out laughing, soon followed by Rachel.

"Isn't he like, kinda big for you?" Chloe said trying to keep a straight face.

"His heart is as big as mine, that's all that matters!" Marcie said, getting embarrassed.

"It's... okay... i'm very... happy... for you!..." Rachel said between attacks of laughter.

"Thanks guys!" Marcie said, feeling like she now had the best friends in the world.

"So where do we go?" Amber asked once again.

"We could go to this motel place i've heard of. They'd be able to point us in the right direction I'm sure! It's called the "Bounding Mustang" and it's also a bar!" Rachel exclaimed. Suddenly, she got very serious and said "well, if you guys want to that is."

"I'm all for it!" Amber said. "What about you guys?" She asked Cora, Chloe and Marcie.

"Sure if you want to." They all said, more or less. And with that all five turned and ran in the direction of the bounding mustang. Hoping that the black riders wouldn't find them. Or and English in that matter.

When they came to the town, they quickly went into the bounding mustang, since it was raining. They all decided that Amber could talk to the dude so nobody else had to.

"Do you have a room available?" She asked.

"Sure do. Here you go." He handed her a key and wrote the room down on a piece of paper so as not to forget that room was taken.

"Thank you!" Amber said.

"You're too polite." Rachel said under her breathe.

"I heard that..." Amber said.

"I'm goin for a drink!" Marcie said and floated off to the bar.

"I'm ahead of her. Check this out guys!" Amber pulled 4 pints of beers out from under her... shirt? Handed one to each of them.

"Thanks." Chloe said. Cora sent vines out of her hands to a pint and pulled it over to her. After about an hour of nervous conversation, with Cora practicing magic under the table and Amber getting drunk, Rachel pointed out something.

"That man in the black cloak over there has been watching us the whole time..." She observed. She had keen senses, but not much for confidence. It took her an hour to say something cuz she was afraid she'd be wrong.

"O yea I see. Excuse me!" Chloe called out to the waiter. "Whose that man over there?" The waiter looked over and thought for a second.

"That there man is a human. A ranger. Much like your friend here." He pointed at Rachel. Rachel was trying to decide if that was a bad thing or a good thing.

"I don't know his name, but he's called Strider." He whispered. "We don't know what he's up to." He said.

"is he trustworthy?" Amber asked.

"I dunno, I suppose." He said. "Thank you!" Amber yelled.

"Hey guys lets get out of here he scares me." Cora said.

"I'm all for it!" Rachel said.

"me too, lets go!" Chloe said. The four ran out the door and down the street. Suddenly Amber stopped.

"Hey guys I feel like were forgetting something!" Amber exclaimed.

After a minute of awkward silence Chloe made a gasping noise. "What?" Rachel asked. "Marcie!" Chloe said. "O NO!" Cora said sent vines all the way back and pulled a drunken, laughing, crazy Marcie back by the wing where she instantly fell and collapsed on the ground. She can't drink as much cuz she's smaller then everyone else.

"Hey Amber, what was it you said about roads?" Rachel asked.

"Ah crap!" Amber yelled as a strong gust of wind came at them from down the road.


End file.
